dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Beans
This page have several speculative information! Even though it's still referencing official sources, but they aren't fully explained by Metro; thus, they may be incorrect once the official announcement regarding them is up. The Bean is an official termEver wondered who’s behind your fave safety brand and apps? Check out this video to see the coolest bunch of beans so far!Our beans are pretty excited about the release of the new update tomorrow...they can't even keep their clothes on.App description of Dumb Ways To Die 3 : World TourBuild-a-BeanFull launch of Dumb Ways to Die 3: World Tour is nearly here. Be sure to update or download to bring the Dumb beans into your world! for the characters in the Dumb Ways to Die series, aside from animals. Appearance The anatomy of beans. The Beans are simple-looking, biped creatures with a pair of small black oval eyes, thin arms & legs and their bodies resemble literal beans. They come in different colors, different hair, different body shapes, and different personalities. They're depicted to have organs and bones, which is best illustrated for Dummkopf becoming a skeleton and Dunce selling his kidneys as well as taking his heart off to Ninny and transplanting his organs during the minigame "Organ-ize" in Dumb Ways to Die (Application). Some beans like Hapless, Numskull and Klaus show their bodies get ripped off upon death, partially revealing inner side of their bodies. Behavior It is observed that they are often lacking in the awareness of the danger, which always lead them to get near death. They are somehow revived in the subsequent videos, or when a new game or level starts up; it is partially proven in Dumb Ways to Die 3: World Tour, which the ambulance picks them up and cures their illness in the hospital. Not much is known about the communication between each other, but they're known to speak with language, especially the I wonder what's this red button do? part in original video and NPCs talking in Dumb Ways to Die game series. Otherwise, though, usually speak with body language, or simple exclamation. Culture Just like humans in real world, they are sentient creatures that live in societies and each society may form as a village, city, or town. As being a series dedicate to the railway safety, they have somehow fine rail transport system, which is implied that the trains, train stations and railway tracks are often appear in most series. Some of these occasionally yield a several deaths, though most of these deaths come from the victims' carelessness. Not only limited to the rail transport, they, ironically have other modern technologies despite a whole series emphasizing their stupidness; it is well illustrated that the electric appliances are familiar to them, and there're some scenes imply their medical facilities, like Pillock having medicines, though outdated, and Numpty being sent to an ambulance with a rod of Asclepius marking during the minigame "Hair Rescue". They're pretty known to have astronautics as well, which is heavily displayed in the Numskull being an astronaut, some minigames of "Area Fiftydumb", the whole existence of Dumbtune along with some minigames associated with there. In most case, they're named after certain words that imply their stupidness, unfortunateness, or bad behavior. References Category:All Pages Category:Other DWTD pages